zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Aether Talisman
Notes The Legend of Zelda: Aether Talisman is a fanmade game by TotallyNotAZora. Please note that this game is purely fictional and not real and is based off of The Legend of Zelda series. I do not own The Legend Of Zelda and it belongs to Nintendo. Big thanks to Nintendo for making this series, for if it wasn't this game wouldn't exist. Now, on with the show! Intro Link (or whatever name you choose) is having a strange vision: Hyrule is wrecked, the castle lays in smoking ruin, the fields on fire, destruction conquering the land. He sees one figure, a vaguely human-like being wrapped in shadows. Sneering, it thrusts its hand out at Link, and he falls into a dark abyss. Link awakes in cold sweat to the dawn. Journey to Goron Mountain Going about in the village of Kakariko, Link hears of a disturbance over by Goron Mountain. After speaking with some villagers, Link is directed into the Swordsman's School where he graduates and gets the first sword, the Wooden Sword. It is very weak, however, and burns in flames. (Well, duh.) He then asks the mayor, Mayor Ikanus for permission to go to the nearby Goron Mountain. However, he must pass a test first. He needs to defeat four reanimated dummies. He does so but Mayor Ikanus is carried away by Bokoblins. After chasing them into Faron, Link defeats them and a strange item drops to the ground. Link picks it up and pockets it. Mayor Ikanus thanks Link and gives him permission to go to Goron Mountain. Link goes back to Kakariko and heads to Goron Mountain. Goron Utopia and Fire Amulet Link journeys through Goron Mountain to find out what the disturbance is. He can also get two Heart Pieces on the way (see TLOZ: AT Heart Pieces) . When he gets to the base of the volcano, he finds that an extremely large pool of lava surrounds the volcano. Link can ride on a boulder (totally not Skyward Sword) over to the actual volcano ascent. Once he reaches the top, he can fall into Goron Utopia. He fights a large Dodongo that had been invading the city. Once he defeats it the Goron Chief, Lavgoro, thanks him and notices the item he got from the Bokoblins earlier. It is revealed as the Fire Amulet, an item that protects him from fire and lava. Lavgoro reveals that the Dodongo was only a small part of the disturbance; a Goron disappeared and was last seen in the Crystal Caves. Link is sent on a quest to rescue him. Link can now explore Goron Utopia to his pleasure and then Link ventures into the Crystal Caves. Crystal Caves The first dungeon, it is a Goron mine where they mine crystals for decoration and other uses. Link continues throug the dungeon until he gets to a loooooooooooong hall way. Suddenly, a very large horde of Bokoblins appear and Link must fight his way through. Once he defeats them all he gets the Whip, the dungeon item. Now Link can hit crystal switches and swing across crystals protruding from the rock walls. Link continues throughout the dungeon and finds ancient texts talking about the Hero of the Elements, but most sentences are blocked off by dark energy. After reading one last ancient text, the dark energy suddenly turns into a wave of shadow. A chase sequence occurs and Link must dodge several crystals and Bokoblins, occasionly slowing down the dark wave. After opening a large tower, a gigantic gleaming crystal appears and the wave dies with a horrifying wail. A chest appears out of the wave containing the Crystal Crown, ''which is basically the Big Key (think Skyward Sword-type Big Keys). Link traverses through more of the large mine until he finds a big door. After using the Whip to knock off several protuding crystals, Link completes a puzzle where he must insert the Crystal Crown (think once more of Skyward Sword). The door opens and Link suddenly falls into a massive white portal. Gleaming Rock Golem: Rokum Link finds himself in a giant crystal cage with a white void all around. Crystals jut out of the void and they suddenly swirl around the cage. Some of the crystals form into ''Gleaming Rock Golem: Rokum. The battle starts and Rokum attacks with his hand by slamming them on the ground like Koloktos, creating a vibration effect, slowing Link down and allowing Rokum to attack him freely. When Rokum lifts his hands, Link can swing up with the Whip using the arms and slash at Rokum's head. After doing this three times, Rokum roars and he dies. A voice roars out of the void. "This is in't the end, young hero! I'll be back, and you'll be weaker than ever before!" His head explodes and out pops a Heart Container. A strange crystal appears on the floor. Link picks it up and Link finds himself in Goron Utopia. Lavgoro appears and sees the crystal and reveals it is actually one of the keys to the Sacred Realm. He senses that Link is actually the hero reborn and sends him on his way to Aquas Falls, located in the Faron Province. Aquas Falls Link makes his way to Aquas Falls. However, the path is blocked by an ever raging waterfall. Link's whip won't save him this time so he heads back to Goron Utopia. Lavgoro sees him, and after hearing of Link's dilemma he